brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Valeria Lane
Valeria Lane is one of the main protagonists of the VSRFX series by In-Verse. The leader of the Ravens gang, Allen and May's younger daughter, Ran's rival and the sister of Claude, she's also a troubled delinquent who was experimented for the VSRFX project. She also appears in Neo Freedom X2 as Balder's Legal Guardian. She's the protagonist of the first VSRFX game and The Raven, deuteragonist in Fighter's Road, Antagonist in Gaiden, and tritagonist in Awakening. Her early fake surname is Lindbergh. To avoid being found. Appearance and Data In the first games she uses a short leather black coat, white shirt, blue pants and black shoes, and long hair, she has a tanned skin and green (later a red) eyes. Later uses an open white jacket, black shirt, white pants, white shoes, has a long black hair taken by a ribbon, has red eyes, pale and scarred skin, and wearing black biker gloves on both hands. History and Role in the series Valeria Lindbergh was born of parents who were great fighters of the eighties. Along with her older brother Claude, lived a humble life in the ranch, always risking their lives while her mother raised them, but, one day, both were abducted as a surprise, her mother Meiko, had disappeared, and her father went missing three years ago. During her Instance in the organization Valeria was brainwashed, they altered the body with Cyber implants, but the most Important, her eye was replaced by another Red eye, which would be the source of that great power. She was the body while her brother was the Extremities. For the implementation of the eye it took many years, that would change her view of battles into addiction. Valeria awoke from her cryogenic one day when she was Sixteen. As part of the project to make the best killer machines, both siblings were part of the Virtual System Reinforcement Fighter Extreme Project. During her escape, she saw many of her clones, altered and/or failed. She was quite angry and decides to finish them in one attack. But given that, He saw a member being almost killed and hit by the organization and she became even more enraged. However, a spy named Elisa Delgado; helped her to Escape. But she felt pain for a bit in her head, thinking that something that would threaten the world in the future. During her alliance she discovered other delinquents, prisoners and convicts to be her allies, but it took some recruiting other people. Valeria had her showdown with Claude while he was still under the command of the organization, defeated him and saved his life, but during their escape alongside Big and Mina. In Partnership with Nagi Hisame and Elisa Delgado (An International Policewoman infiltrated), she remembered a small part of her past when there was a crying girl and a boy who hugged her; that was Claude. But she remained frozen for 1 minute when remembering it, Elisa tried to arrest her because of her mission, however, because Valeria saved some of the abducted kids' lives and some other people, even Hisame, changed her opinion and cancels her mission. Then Ryo Hisame says to quickly unseat Phantom Phoenix's Ship due to a counter that marked the days, hours, minutes and seconds to fly away. After the Climax for the destruction of Phantom Phoenix, Marcel Adler, its leader, actives an explosive while the ship collided with the earth, Valeria also became Cyborg Valeria, The "Killing Machine" and she retires after a great fight, but Valeria was in control at the time, and the ship fell into the sea, but the others escaped, Elisa, Hisame, Claude and Ryo were in another plane while that happened, Valeria was escorted by Mina and Big. Valeria decided to form a gang and go to classes, but school life is all chaos, despite being a less likely to repeat the year, many teachers are afraid for her cruel and wild attitude. After that, she confronts a Princess and the match ends in a draw ambiguously. Valeria is graduating from high thanks to its balanced performance offered by her friends, yet one day, she discovers a myth and quite liked it, then goes to decipher it, she goes to Aslada with all the gang and meet Soiree Valentine, a young mysterious friend of Charlie. She decides to "monitor" him with her brother next to Robert and Ran, The Crimson Fire wielder girl that Valeria would use, shortly afterwards, but she later genuinely considers her friend given her bad experiences. She takes the place of Maria Alrich for a day as a spy, seeing the work that Arcadia was hiding and doing, and they made an alliance with Vega, one of the survivor Valeria Clones, and Patricia was told that "Maria" is also one of Valeria's other Clones, she was confused about that, Claude states to the others that Valeria is an awful singer. Finally, Valeria, Claude and Ran were intended to defeat the Three Heavenly Kings (Two of them would being Killed, with Caius being the only survivor). Valeria for a minute fell unconscious against her Cyborg, robotic self, but Ran and Claude appeared, telling that she believes that she can be good for a day at least, when she wakes up, sees Maria being killed against Caius and dissolves her Cyborg self, Claude tries to awake her, Valeria is back, but with her eyes became red colored due to having full control of the device now., she, alongside Claude with Ran defeated Caius and Vega. After a three year lapses, Valeria, Claude, Mina, and Big find that the brothers' father Allen was still alive, she then feels a emotion to kill him, however, the two were abducted by Jubilee, Valeria bravely fights the dual wielder girl, which was another modified clone of hers, but fails, and that’s not all, Valeria was almost killed to death by the very same Jubilee, however, her father in joint with Valeria's friends try to save her to defeat the "monster" (Jubilee), and Valeria was about to die, Allen without remorse. Kills Jubilee saying that she’s a bad Illusion from Valeria’s older self, a clone, in a very last duel against him, but passed a year before that, Valeria lost to him, but she says that she didn’t enjoyed a fight since a long time, and the Family team ends in a reunion with everyone who has met her and her story of life. In The Raven Crest, Valeria returns as a protagonist, with a relatively normal life until suddenly finds herself fighting against other delinquents and turned into a Killing machine much quicker than she expected. Role in the Crossovers She's the main representative of the series alongside Ran Howard and Claude Lindbergh and has appeared in almost every In-Verse crossover to the date. She's often referred as the "second banana", when Vanessa isn't leading the team, however, this enrages her somehow, but many call her a worthy opponent and she is actually respectful of older people. She is at odds with Emily Fontaine, due to her being an outlaw while the latter is an Agent from a Police-like Organization. She respects her and people like Vanessa, Keith and the others. Personality A girl who likes good fights for addiction, gets angry very often, is rebellious, formidable, has characteristics of a cruel and serious woman, also has a bad way of talking, swears a lot, she is almost always offensive despite trying to be nice. This happened for having spent her life as an assassin since childhood, and she is not considered a heroine herself, despite the good things she has done, and tends to defeat the bad guys just because she just likes to fight. She despite all the bad qualities, she has loved ones and thanks her friends very often, and holds her family in high regard, in her particular way. In Neo Freedom X Part 2 she has a more refined, more sympathetic but more warlike than in her prime years, and despite her slow aging, she has shown signs of old manners. Fighting Data and skills Valeria is regarded and feared for using non-ki, non-aural and short ranged attacks, always using her own body (punches and kicks) to attack, she's always offensive but resistant and has regular speed and energy, she's everything but magic. Valeria Clones The Valeria Clones are prominent Antagonists in the VSRFX series. There are three major clones: Vega Appearing in Fighter's Road - VSRFX2, Vega is a blonde haired, has blue and yellow eyes and has a zombie-like skin. A woman who hates law and anything like obeying orders, also she's shown to be a happy-go-lucky whenever she fights against Valeria and her allies. Really violent by nature, but she's quite calm when she takes her subjects seriously, for example fighting Ran when analyzing her skills. Vega uses an anagram of Valeria's older moves before her undergo change. She uses a graceful yet really violent fighting style. She's the final boss of the second game alongside Caius. Jubilee Appearing in VSRFX3 - Awakening, another clone with infused elements of fire and ice. She's very calm and collected, also has a laid-back attitude, however, she speaks with really harsh words when necessary. Despite her calm and nice demeanor, however, she's dangerous and violent in the heart of the battle, likes to made her opponents suffer a lot. However, like Valeria, she only searches for the strongest one. Jubilee uses an anagram of Valeria's current moves, however, with elements infused, making her using a lot of energy and special capacities. She's the sub-boss of the game and the main antagonist. Astrid Appearing in Neo Freedom X2, she's adopted by the original. Her personality is shown to be spoiled, cruel, but in a mischievous way, however, she has a quality that makes her different from other clones, she was created under the base of another girl, Evangeline and her notable lack of Fight-like personality, in the novel she's Balder Bryant's adopted sister by default and is more than 50 years old biologically. Astrid's fighting style is a brand new, combining her cyborg-like sets with martial arts. Game appearances *''VSRFX'' (video game) *''Fighter's Road - VSRFX2'' *''VSRFX3 - Awakening'' *''VSRFX Origins'' *''VSRFX Origins 2'' *''VSRFX Gaiden'' *''The Raven - VSRFX ''- As Valeria Lane *''In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution'' *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''In-Verse: Battle X Battle'' *''In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable'' *''In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny'' *''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' - As Valeria Lane *''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny'' - Secret Fighter/Boss *''Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' - Secret Fighter *''Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts'' - As "Val". *''The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''- Guest. *''Neo Freedom X2 ''- Final Boss *''Death Zone ''- Mentioned Fictional Cast List English *Karen Strassman (All games but TAOV4. Also Vega and Jubilee.) *Jennifer Hale (The Adventures of Vanessa 4) *Tara Jayne (Astrid) Japanese *Mitsuki Saiga (All Games starting with VSRFX2, except TAOV4, Jubilee in In-Verse Versus.) *Junko Minagawa (The Adventures of Vanessa 4) *Megumi Ogata (Vega) *Inori Minase (Jubilee, VSRFX3) *Junko Takeuchi (Jubilee, Origins 2) *Iori Nomizu (Astrid) Trivia *Her blood type is A. *Valeria might be considered the true antagonist of the second Neo Freedom X, as she in the shadows organized the tournament as well as participating in it, left the cryogenic prison from five years ago, trained and adopted Balder, still does pragmatic acts and being the final boss, but ultimately for good reasons. **However, Valeria in the very first game was 'vile' despite her actions, ultimately considered by the designers as a Villain Protagonist. *She is inspired in Akuma (In part of her code of honor and not killing weaker people than her) and Cody (from fighting for her own amusement) from the ''Street Fighter ''series, but with the realistic martial arts of the ''Virtua Fighter ''series. *Valeria is a variant of Valerius, which means: "To be Strong". *She confesses in VSRFX3 that she has no "human body" anymore, and the only remaining biological thing is her head/brain and her vital organs, but now only can just adopt, she doesn't care about love interests in the slightest (like other In-Verse heroines barring Alexa Maxwell and Claire Edwards for example). *She's the most "realistic" protagonist in In-Verse's history due to her personality not being represented as a pure heroine. *She has three prominent clones, Vega, Jubilee and Astrid Lindbergh. *She was born in a unknown country. But is mentioned that she lived in a ranch in the countryside, hinting that she may be born in Zandara. *Valeria actually had only killed a few; Marcel (or rather himself) in the first game, the Clones and non-canonically, Maya Akatsuki. *Her clone Jubilee is meaning of an Anniversary, she is referred as 'Diamond'. **Her other clonem Vega/Altair are Stars.